Love Day
by SUcanfly
Summary: Jeon Jungkook, siswa pintar yang jatuh cinta kepada Kim Taehyung, ketua osis namun bodoh. (gak pinter bikin summary :3) VKook/TaeKook/TaeJung . Seme!Taehyung Uke!Jungkook. VMin FRIENDSHIP ! slight MinYoon/YoonMin
"Love Day"

VKook Song Fiction

©SUcanfly

Jeon Jungkook, merupakan murid paling pintar di sekolahnya,bahkan dibandingkan para seniornya bisa dibilang ia lebih pintar. Namun, Jungkook menyukai, ahh mungkin mencintai seorang seniornya yang bodoh namun tampan, Kim Taehyung.

.

.

 _ **Cham mani gunggeumhe**_

 _ **Jonbu da gunggeumhe**_

 _ **Wae jami an ogo ni olgulman boyo**_

 _ **Nado gunggeumhe**_

 _ **I mami gunggeumhe**_

 _ **Wae noman bomyon useumi monjo nawa**_

"Jungkook-ah ! bangun ! mandi lalu sarapan!"

"Nde eomma!" teriakku dari kamar. Akupun langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri lalu pergi ke bawah untuk sarapan.

"Jungkook-ah.. bagaimana sekolahmu ?" Tanya eomma padaku.

"Baik eomma.." jawab ku lalu mengambil sepotong roti dan langsung melahapnya. "Ah, eomma.. satu tahun yang lalu, waktu aku masih dalam masa orientasi, aku bertabrakan dengan seorang senior.." lanjutku.

"Lalu ?" Tanya eomma sambil mencuci piring.

"Eung.. itu.. anu.." ahhh kenapa aku malah bercerita pada eomma. Aisshhh Jeon Jungkook pabo -_-

"Kenapa hm ?" Tanya eomma lalu duduk di depanku seakan menagih apa yang ingin ku ceritakan padanya.

"Itu.. waktu itu aku tidak sengaja.. Lalu aku mengatakan maaf padanya berkali-kali, setelah itu dia tersenyum kepadaku dan mengusap kepalaku… Semenjak itu.."

"Semenjak itu kau tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya hm ?" potong eommaku lalu tersenyum jahil kepadaku.

"Yakk eommaaa~" ucapku lalu menundukkan kepalaku.

"Anak eomma sudah besar eohh.. anak eomma sudah bisa jatuh cinta.." ucap eomma yang entah sejak kapan berada di sebelahku lalu mengeluk-elus rambutku dengan lembut.

"Jatuh.. Cinta ?" cicitku pada eomma.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya sayang.. cepat berangkat dan temui seniormu itu kkkk"

"Yakk eomma" balasku lalu pergi meninggalkan eomma dengan wajah cemberut.

.

.

 _ **chingudeul moyeoseo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **ni mal-i na-o-myeon**_ _ **  
**_ _ **wae naega deulddeoseo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **deo deutgo shipeunji**_

 _ **neoman isseumyeon**_ _ **  
**_ _ **nan ddan saram-i dwae**_ _ **  
**_ _ **ddo ddeungeumeobtneun**_ _ **  
**_ _ **eosaekhan nongdameul hae**_

 _ **sashil nan, i neukkim-i isanghae**_ _ **  
**_ _ **gureum wiga ittdamyeon yeogilkka**_ _ **  
**_

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke sekolah ku. Aku cukup berjalan beberapa meter saja dari rumah.

"Jimin hyung !" panggilku saat ku lihat Jimin hyung –saudara sepupuku

"Jungkookie !" balasnya lalu melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Akupun langsung berlari ke arahnya.

"Semangat sekali kau hari ini Jeon Jungkook" ucap Jimin lalu mencubit kedua pipiku.

"Hyungggg" rengekku.

"Ah.. itu Taehyung .. TAEHYUNG-AH !"

A-apa ? Taehyung sunbae ? A-aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku pun membalikkan badanku dan bersiap untuk pergi. Namun ada yang menahan tanganku. Ku pikir itu Jimin hyung, akupun membalikkan badanku dan ternyata yang menahan tanganku adalah TAEHYUNG SUNBAE !

"S-sunbae.." ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"Kau mau kemana ? Tidak usah ke kelas.. hari ini kita bebas.. guru-guru ada rapat dadakan dan semua murid di pulangkan kembali" jelas Taehyung sunbae padaku. Aishh entah kenapa aku merona, aahhh aku lupaa Taehyung sunbae masih memegang pergelangan tanganku.

"Ahh.. itu benar Tae ?" Tanya Jimin hyung.

"Hm.. kau tau kan aku ini ketua osis, wajar saja aku tahu" ucap Taehyung sunbae dengan bangga nya -_-

"Ketua osis tapi bodoh-_-"

"Kalo aku bodoh kenapa bisa terpilih menjadi ketua osis ?"

"Beruntung saja karna kau tampan"

"Apakah kau sedang memuji ku hm ? hm ?"

"Kim Taehyung bodoh ! aku mau pergi cari Yoongi hyung aja ah .. huhhh" ucap Jimin hyung lalu benar-benar pergi dari tempat ini.

"Sekarang tinggal kita berdua ? Mau pergi bersamaku ?"

' _A-apakah .. ini kencan ? AAAHHH TIDAK TIDAK'_ ucapku dalam hati lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Ahh.. apa kau tidak mau ? baiklah.." ucap Taehyung sunbae lalu melepas pengangannya dan pergi.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak mau huh ? Kau saja yang tidak ikhlas mengajakku sunbae" ucap ku dengan lancar. E-ehh ? kenapa bisa-bisanya aku berbicara seperti itu ? Jungkook bodoh -_-

"Jadi kau mau ?"

"Ne sunbae ^^" ucapku sambil menganggukan kepalaku dan tersenyum pada Taehyung sunbae.

"Baiklah.. Ayo Kookieee" ucapnya lalu menggandeng tanganku, dan akupun hanya bisa merona dan menundukkan kepalaku.

-TBC-

HALO HALO HALOOOO

Aku baru selesai Ujian Sekolah nihhhh UN maih menantiiii :g ini cerita gimana ? dilanjutin atau udahan ? :v

Aku bosen makanya ngetik2 cerita gajelas :3

RnR yawww ^^


End file.
